Nombres
by zehn
Summary: Al pronunciar su nombre podía transportarse, revivir momentos pasados: Cuando en medio de la clase él la descubría mirándolo y le dedicaba una disimulada sonrisa, cuando habían visitado el acuario y él la había tomado de la mano, sin reservas y cada vez que estaban solos y él la miraba, con una luz en sus ojos y decía "Chun-chun", como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.


**Título: **Nombres  
><strong>Tema: <strong>#29 — Platónico**  
>Cantidad de palabras:<strong> 914  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Para la "Tabla Sorpresa" en LiveJournal.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada es mío. Solo la idea y el título._

* * *

><p>—Satsuki… —susurró la joven, a nadie en particular y por enésima vez en el último cuarto de hora. No le preocupaba mucho decir su nombre tantas veces, más bien, le sonaba como un mantra.<p>

—Satsuki Shishio —. Esta vez, pronunció su nombre completo: Le gustaba como sonaba. La suave exhalación al pronunciar cada "s", la forma en que se sentía a sí misma sonreír al pronunciar la "i" de su primer nombre. La forma en que las sílabas se mezclaban con el viento que soplaba suavemente.

A él no le gustaba su nombre, decía que parecía de mujer y a Suzume le parecía también que escucharlo le traía recuerdos incómodos. Por eso se limitaba a llamarlo "sensei". Nunca "Shishio-sensei", tampoco "Satsuki-sensei", y aún menos "Satsuki".

Eso no significaba que aprovechara cada oportunidad que tuviese para repetir su nombre, porque en la soledad era el único lugar en el que podía llamarlo "Satsuki" libremente, sin preocupaciones ni temores.

Al pronunciar su nombre podía transportarse, revivir momentos pasados: Cuando en medio de la clase él la descubría mirándolo y le dedicaba una disimulada sonrisa, cuando habían visitado el acuario y él la había tomado de la mano, sin reservas y cada vez que estaban solos y él la miraba, con una luz en sus ojos y decía "Chun-chun", como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y entonces, volvía al techo de su escuela, donde estaba sola y perdida en sus pensamientos. Parte de ella se preguntaba que iba a hacer, pero una parte más grande y poderosa, decidía que por ahora, no importaba y se dejaba envolver por la calidez de sus sentimientos, completamente nuevos e intensos.

—Satsuki —repitió, de nuevo. Enseguida, sintió el conocido olor a cigarrillo, y pensó que, de alguna manera, decía su nombre había invocado su presencia, porque nada indicaba la presencia de "Satsuki", más que el olor a cigarrillos y las leves trazas de café que se asomaban a través del tabaco.

Cuando el olor se hizo más intenso, Suzume se volteó, al verlo enrojeció hasta las orejas: Él la miraba con la boca entreabierta, como si acabara de descubrirla haciendo algo íntimo. Y en parte, era así, decir su nombre se había vuelto para Suzume una actividad personal, privada, de la que ni siquiera sus amigas se habían enterado, ya fuera por la terquedad o timidez de la muchacha.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado. Esperaba una palabra, una sonrisa o al menos, que se sacara el cigarrillo de la boca. Pero él no se movía, ni hablaba y el cigarrillo se consumía lentamente en sus labios, mientras aquella incómoda pausa se alargaba cada vez más.

Al fin, fue Shishio el primero en hablar, después de tirar su cigarrillo a medio terminar:

—Se supone que no debes estar acá —. Eso pareció sacar a Suzume de su aletargamiento, sacudió levemente la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—La ventana estaba abierta —respondió, él la miró como si hubiese rendido.  
>—Es mejor que vuelvas. Si te ven acá te puedes meter en problemas.<br>—Sí, claro —contestó ella, se dio la vuelta y sin mirarlo por segunda vez, entró, esta vez por la puerta de vidrio.  
>—Nos vemos cuando salgas —dijo Shishio y enseguida inhaló con fuerza, sorprendido por sus propias palabras; hasta la misma Suzume se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volteó, sorprendida. Usualmente, él le diría que se quedara con la excusa de una tarea, una explicación o algo así; que se lo dijera directamente era todo un acontecimiento y Suzume descubrió que no le molestaba mucho.<br>—Sí —fue la respuesta que le ofreció antes de desaparecer.

Shishio observó un rato la puerta, hasta que decidió encender un nuevo cigarrillo. Había escuchado perfectamente su nombre al llegar allí. Una parte de él se había enternecido e incluso emocionado al escuchar el sonido; la otra parte, (racional y extremadamente realista), no había sentido nada, solo había escuchado una voz dando alaridos, exclamando "¡No!" una y otra vez, ésa era la parte de él que le recordaba que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Que cada movimiento que hacía para acercarse a ella era como si la estuviese empujando hacia un precipicio y al final, la haría saltar al vacío. Y él sin duda, saltaría con ella, al fin y al cabo, él mismo la había llevado hasta allí.

Pero antes de caer, quería tener un poco más de la felicidad que creía perdida. Antes de caer, encontraría la forma de evitarlo.

Y luego quiso, como ella había hecho antes, decir su nombre, sentir las sílabas pronunciadas lentamente. Sin embargo, lo que dijo no fue su nombre, sino algo a lo que estaba más acostumbrado:

—Chun-chun —. Y el apodo que él le había puesto sin pensar, le sonó natural, tranquilo e incluso un poco despreocupado. Sonó como la calma en su voz cuando le había dicho que estaba bien, la primera vez que se conocieron; como cuando habían ido al acuario y ella, en un arrebato de emoción infantil había recorrido los estanques, sonriendo y nombrando peces que ni el mismo Shishio sabía que existían. Su apodo sonaba como el latido de felicidad en su corazón cuando ella lo miraba y como el cantar de las aves cuando el sol salía en las mañana soleadas.

Shishio tiró el segundo cigarrillo, a medio terminar también y la realización a la que acababa de llegar, lo hizo soltar una leve carcajada:

—Ah, estoy perdido...

* * *

><p><em>(Otras) Notas:<em> Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, esto no lo escribí porque "me desilusioné/enojé/loquesea con el cap 61", ni mucho menos (Al contrario, me gustó bastante). Esto estaba listo desde la semana pasada.


End file.
